A variety of computing devices can be considered “headless devices”, in that they include no direct user interface with which a user can access and/or configure the device. As an example, network routers or access points can be configured as headless devices. To configure these or other headless devices, a user typically is required to plug a communication cable into the headless device to access and/or provide configuration parameters to the device. In other examples, a user can be required to access the headless device over a network connection after coupling the headless device to the network.